Through Paper Windows
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Somebody finds the comic book, someone not aware of what it truly is, all they know is that Cally and Lance are dangerous, and need to be gotten rid of, and this person knows exactly where they are, and exactly where they are going to be.
1. Finder's Keepers

**Okay, I don't normally do stuff like this, because I personally find it annoying because I already know what they're saying, but this is different because I am doing it differently.**

"Stuff written in quotations is being said." (Duh)

_Stuff written in italics _(without quotations) _is being thought. _(Still with me?)

'Stuff written between hyphens is what is being said in the comic'

'_Stuff being written in italics between hyphens is being thought in the comics'_ (Got it? Good.)

**Anyway, first multichapter Dark Oracle story by me, and on the whole site actually. This is just like a prologue, but don't expect an update soon.**

_**Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle**_

There it was on the ground. All I had to do was walk by, let somebody else find it, pick it up, and maybe do something with it.

I didn't though.

I picked it up. It had looked interesting. There was a dark picture of a an evil face, looking down at a book in it's grasp. In the top right hand corner it said the issue number, and for a title it had the words: "Dark Oracle" in big and bold blackish-red bold-gothic lettering.

I flipped through it, and looked at most of the empty black outlined sections. A page near the back had a full page picture of a girl backed up against a wall. She looked scared, and in a speech bubble she was saying '...no.' as a shadowy figure approached her.

I flipped back to the first page, and was surprised to see that it was filled it, except for a little square at the bottom. I was sure it wasn't filled in before.

A person had a book in there hands, and they were looked through it. Just like I was.

"This is freakishly..." I became quiet as the tiny unfilled box coloured itself right before my eyes. The figure was looking at the comic book in disbelief, and in the speech bubble... '...weird'.

This is the point where I could've dropped it. Ran away and never looked back. Let it curse somebody else. But yet again I didn't. I kept the book, and it has got to be the worst mistake I ever made.


	2. Premonitionary Paper

**Another short chapter. This is really weird; I always have my chapters at least 1000 words long, not including author notes, and here I have a story where both chapters are really short. Oh well, it seems to suit in Dark Oracle because of he way the show is filmed. Usually things are short and choppy and skip between scenes a lot, with little showing of details. So, yeah.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"I can't find it, Lance!" Cally Stone screams as she rushes down the sidewalk towards her brother.

"Call- Cally! We need to find this now!" Lance Stone places his hands on his sister's shoulders and starts to squeeze. "If- if we don't then we don't know wh- what can and will happen."

"Yeah, and somebody else will..."

"And we don't know what they will do!"

"Whoa. Calm down." Sage walks up to the two panicking twins. "What's going on?"

Lance and Cally both answer, in unison; "We can't find the comic!"

Sage's face pales. "What do you mean you can't find it? Has it not appeared yet, or has it already appeared and now it's missing?"

"It's missing because of Cally here!" Lance yells.

"Well, it's not my fault that you stuck it in my backpack halfway without telling me!" Cally yells back.

"A teacher was coming over to me in the hallways while I was reading it, I wasn't going to go sticking it in my locker!" Lance argues.

"Stop!" Sage yells. "It doesn't matter right now! All that matters is that we can't find it. Now we need to go look for it."

"We've looked everywhere we've went. We checked all the sidewalks and the yards from our house to the school, Cally checked Rebecca's house to see if maybe I put the comic in her backpack instead. We got Dizzy to check around the school after his meeting with the principal-"

"You told Dizzy but you didn't tell me?" Sage asks, annoyed.

"I told you we were forgetting somebody, Lance!" Cally hisses in frustration at her brother and hits his arm with her fist.

"Hey! You didn't remember her either!" Lance hisses back.

"Ok, ok, so you both forgot about me. I can deal with it. Right now we need to go talk to Doyle and ask hi-"

"Doyle!" Cally and Lance both run off in the direction of Gamerz Cave, the comic book store.

Sage sighs and walked off in the other direction, deciding to check out her house. Maybe the comic book would find a way to get back to them, and Sage doesn't feel like running after Cally and Lance to get to Gamerz Cave anyway.

_**-Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle--Dark Oracle-**_

The frames on the paper disappear as the colour starts to fill in. Three teens with black hair show up on the paper, two girls and a boy, and they all seem a little panicked.

'I can't find it.'

'It could be dangerous if we don't get it back.'

'I don't know where it could be.'

They eventually split up to go look for it, and a picture of what looks to be a shop appeared. The name of it is 'Gamer's Hollow'.

I flip ahead a few pages, where someone is saying 'Don't Move', to someone that looks like... me?

One of the two girls that I had seen before, one in a purple skirt and top, is standing behind 'me', and 'I' have my hands up in the air, looking nervous. Is she holding a gun to my back?

'Just give us what we want.' She says to me.

'I don't have it!' I reply back to her, and I seem to be scared.

'Don't lie to us!" She yells, and in the next screen I am lying on the ground, and her and the guy from before are standing over me. 'We know you have it.'

The next page is blank, and I flip ahead a few pages. Nothing. That is, until I get to the last page.

A old beaten up black jeep is driving along the road, going faster than the other cars, and, as I am guessing, faster than the speed limit.

Another car is chasing after the car, and there are swirling lights in the distance behind the car.

All of a sudden, the car has crashed into a wall, and there is a limp body in an overcoat in the car. I can't tell who they are, but they are definitely dead.


End file.
